Une histoire de papier
by Ljma
Summary: Comment éviter les remerciements contraignants, et les z'héros aux têtes enflées ? Vous vous posiez la question, vous en aviez envie? Yamamoto l'a fait pour vous!


Disclaimer: Rien à moi bien sur! (Et pourtant je les ais bien demandé pour Nowel mais bon... TT)

Bon alors c'est la première fois que je me lance dans Bleach, pas que je sois nouvelle hein! Ca fait quand même trois ans que je suis assez assidument ^^. Mais c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Bleach et vu que je publie trois fois l'an... c'est un miracle lol. J'espère que ça vous plaira, les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées, elles sont même conseillées avec enthousiasme! (vous aurez ma gratitude éternelle jurée!) même les critiques sont les bienvenus! J'aime m'améliorer (nan nan j'ai pas de côtés SM ^^). C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et c'est grâce à une remarque d'Histugaya Tôshirô dans un épisode que j'ai réussie à la mettre en forme.

Sur ce Bonne lecture!

Ps: J'ai bien essayé d'éradiquer les fautes d'orthographes mais il en reste probablement qui ont échappées à ma vigilance, si vous les voyez... faites moi signe! ^^

* * *

**Une Histoire de papier**

**Ou**

**L'art de faire fuir le sauveur de la soul society**

**par Yamamoto Genryuusai**

* * *

Après une énième et inévitable bataille au sein du Seireitei, le commandant Yamamoto contemplait d'un air impassible l'amas de pierre, de terre et de bâtiment qui, il y a quelques heures à peine, leur servait encore de base.

A ses côtés son premier lieutenant se demandait ce qui pouvait bien traverser la tête de leur grand chef bien aimé à ce moment même. Après tout ce n'était que la troisième fois en moins d'un an qu'ils se voyaient obligés de reconstruire presque tous les baraquements.

- Faites venir de toute urgence Kurosaki Ichigo.

Perdu à son tour dans ses pensées, la douce voix de ténor, de son capitaine préféré (et surtout le seul !) fit sursauter le quasi imperturbable (après plusieurs centaines d'années avec le vieux, plus rien ne l'étonne) lieutenant. Par un signe de tête il envoya donc un des messagers à la recherche du Shinigami remplaçant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo accourait, accompagné de toute sa clique et d'une grande partie des capitaines, toutes armes dehors convaincus qu'une grande catastrophe s'était abattue sur les vieilles (mais malgré tout vigoureuses) épaules de leur grand manitou à cause de la teneur particulièrement urgente du message.

Le vieil homme se retourna avec lenteur :

- Kurosaki Ichigo…

Sa voix tonna dans l'immense pièce, résonnant dans la moitié du Seireitei. Ichigo déglutit péniblement en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres du commandant (après tout ne venait il pas, encore, de sauver la soul society pour la énième fois ?). Il ferma les yeux s'attendant à une engueulade mémorable pendant que ses soi-disant amis (lâcheurs !) se terraient le plus loin possible de lui (Ouai ben tu l'as jamais vu en colère le vieux toi !)

Cependant à la grande surprise de tous, le vieil homme se contenta de lui sourire placidement en lui tendant un papier, que sous l'effet du soulagement il s'empressa de saisir. Effet qui ne dura pas bien longtemps après lecture dudit papier. Ou un nombre assez impressionnant de un et de zéros s'accumulaient.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

Les autres approchèrent avec prudence, assez étonnés de voir s'enfuir aussi facilement le sauveur, à plusieurs reprises (ils avaient arrêté de compter au bout de le troisième fois…) de la Soul Society, l'homme qui avait réussi à vaincre deux des capitaines les plus puissant du Gotei 13, qui avait mis la pâté à plusieurs Arrancars (et pas des moindre) et dont la volonté semblait de fer, se demandant quel sort surpuissant pouvait bien renfermer ce petit bout de feuille pour faire déguerpir à une telle allure leur plus puissant guerrier (atteint, il faut bien le reconnaitre d'un sérieux syndrome du héros).

Du bout des doigts Rukia se saisit de le feuille, la parcourant rapidement des yeux. Ishida, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, formula, avec son habituelle loquacité, la question que tous se posait.

- Quoi qu'est-ce ?

Ce à quoi le commandant répondit, éclairant ainsi leurs petites bougies de sa toute puissante sagesse :

- Sa note de frais.

Un Ooooooooooooh de compréhension et de commisération (ainsi que de soulagement, il faut l'avouer) monta de toutes les bouches présentes. Ce à quoi Yamamoto, avec son calme naturel ajouta :

- A laquelle vous pouvez participez…

Et tous prirent les jambes à leurs cous avant que le vieux ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Seuls restèrent le capitaine Hitsugaya, qui s'en fichait un peu (parce que bon lui c'est de la glace et que la glace ça fond d'abord donc y a rarement des dégâts ! Na !) et payait de toute façon toutes ses notes (il devait bien être le seul d'ailleurs) et son fidèle lieutenant Matsumoto, qui toujours aussi vénale, s'extasiait devant l'énormité de la somme et faisait la liste de ses prochains achats (vêtements, saké, bijoux, maquillage, saké, vêtements). Yachiru et Zaraki seraient probablement restés s'ils avaient été là (parce eux d'abord ils ont peur de rien! Et puis bon comme y savent pas lire ni l'un ni l'autre ça règle le problème.) mais ils s'étaient, encore, perdu en chemin.

Et Tôshirô d'ajouter, en contemplant avec un calme déconcertant l'exorbitant nombre de zéros derrière le un :

- Tu vois Matsumoto, c'est exactement pour _ça_ que je te fais payer tout ce que tu casses.

* * *

Ben voui vous comprenez, me suis toujours demandé _comment_ ils reconstruisaient tout à chaque fois! Parce que bon l'argent tombe pas du ciel (même si j'aimerais bien ^^) et puis ça doit couter cher de tout casser et de tout redécorer.

Bon malgré le ton sarcastique, je tiens à préciser que j'aime tous les personnages ^^ sauf peut être Aizen-tête-de-poisson-je-me-la-joue-un-peu-trop. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire!

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
